


welcome home, eight

by eyeplague



Category: Splatoon
Genre: M/M, agent 3 is female, agent 4 is male, agent 8 is male, possible 8x4 heh heh, this isn’t 8x3! 8x3 is only when they’re gay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-08-07
Packaged: 2019-06-10 23:37:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15302541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eyeplague/pseuds/eyeplague
Summary: agent 8’s experiences after coming to inkopolis, and how agent 3 and 4 help him.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> tbh i always headcanon female agent 3 as really stoic and almost angry? she refuses help and always works alone on missions. this got especially bad after the whole sanitation incident..
> 
> my headcanon for agent 4 is that he’s happy go lucky! he always tries to help out and comfort agent 8 whenever possible. he can be somewhat of a dork and a klutz... but he somehow manages to complete missions? he’s an idiot haha
> 
> and lastly agent 8! he’s very very verrryy shy and nervous. soft spoken, too. he is super kind and wants to help as much as possible but sometimes things are just too overwhelming. he also gets panic attacks easily and is terrified of hospital-related things from his past with kamabo co.

“We’re almost to the Inkpolis. Are you doing alright, Eight?” 

Agent 4 looked over at Agent 8, making sure everything was ok. It had been a long day. 

Honestly, Agent 8 was not feeling alright. He was lightheaded, and his legs felt like they were going to melt. Instead of saying this, he forced a shy smile on his face.

“I’m doing alright. T-thanks for asking.”

Eight looked over his shoulder, at Agent 3. She still had not said a single word since the whole I-got-sanitized-and-tried-to-kill-you incident. 

Agent 3 was... scary. With visible scars from the weird green goop, white pupils, and a permanent angry scowl, Eight felt it was best to leave her alone. He had a strong suspicion Three didn’t like to lose, and she felt bitter about the fight. 

Eight whispered in Agent 4’s ear.

“Does Agent 3 hate me?”

“No!”, Four whispered back. “She’s always been like this. Grumpy. Doesn’t like help. Don’t take it personally! Although it seems extra bad right now. I wonder if there are side effects from that green goop? What if her ink is toxic now? That would be so cool...” Agent 4 rambled on.

“Either way, don’t take it personally.”

•••

After getting lost several times, and several extra minutes of being in the Deepsea Metro, Eight came to the conclusion that Four was, in fact, an idiot. 

He had come down from Inkopolis to escort Eight and the others there. So, in theory, all Four should have had to do was retrace his steps on how he got there. But, like it was proven, Four is an idiot. 

But now, finally, they got to the gate to enter Inkopolis. 

Eight found himself shaking with... Excitement? Nervousness? Fear? 

All of those emotions and more, probably. 

Four noticed this, and gave Eight a pat on the back. 

“Don’t worry. You’re going to love it here! Everyone in Inkopolis is super nice and friendly. There’s a special place for us Agents to live, so me and... maybe Three? Will make sure we have the best “house” ever!! Plus there’s super fun games that you can play, like Turf War! It’s not a real war, don’t worry! Oh wait.. we’ll need to get you gear and weapons for that.. That shouldn’t be a problem! Oh!!!! And you NEED to try Crusty Sean’s. They have the best shwaffles like. Ever! Am I rambling? Sorry about that. Agent 3 always yells at me for rambling...”

Agent 8 laughed.

Four’s eyes got wide. 

“You’ve got like, the cutest laugh ever. I’ll make sure I got lots of funny jokes to make you laugh!”

Agent 8 blushed furiously. 

The gate clicked open.


	2. tour of inkopolis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> FourIsDaBest: Now that you have a phone, let’s get you some new clothes! :D
> 
> NewUser: Ho2 dO y9u usEEee tHis?:??,

Eight’s first words to describe Inkopolis? 

Overwhelming. Scary. Loud.

His next words?

Beautiful. Happy.

Home.

As they walked through the gate, many inklings welcomed back the agents with warm smiles. It felt good. 

He stood there, admiring the view. 

This wasn’t going to be that bad. 

“Eight!” Agent 4 called to him. 

“I know you wanna look around and get accustomed to life here, so me and Three will give you a tour of the place, and get you the bare necessities like a phone, clothes, weapons for turf war... Oh! And also like, identification and stuff like that. That’s gotta be important. You.. are helping, right, Three?” 

Agent 3 glared and muttered, “As long as I’m not paying for any his carp.”

Four nudged her uneasily.

“I know it’s been a long day, but at least try to be nice, okay? Eight’s part of us now.”

Four shot a huge smile at Eight.

He blushed again.

Four took Eight by the hand and dragged him over to a store, called Eelectonic Appliances.

Four browsed the wares while Eight admired all the shiny black rectangles. 

Three was in the corner, tapping away at one of the said shiny rectangles. 

Agent 4 signaled Eight over, showing him the one he had picked out for Agent 8. 

“What do you think? It’s got everything a squid-or octo kid needs! You can text, call, use social media and more!”

It seemed very cool to Eight, albeit not knowing anything about phones or how to use them, or what this so-called “social media” was. 

Below the display case where the phone was, there was a number.

A rather large number, at that.

Eight said cautiously, “Are you sure this doesn’t cost too much? I don’t wanna be wasting all your guys’ money...”

Four waved his hand to dismiss the thought.

“Don’t worry about it!”, he said. “I talked to the Captain about it, and he said he would buy anything our new agent needed. Plus, we can mooch off of Pearl if need be. I heard she’s like, crazy rich.”

Eight felt a lot better about that, and soon enough they were taking the shiny “Clamsung GalaxSea” out of the box and setting it up for Eight. 

After a few minutes of Four messing around setting up the phone, he handed it to Eight to try out. 

“First, go to your text messages. Yeah, right- no no, the green square. Tap on it. ...With your finger. There we go!”

“I sent you a text, so why don’t you try responding to it?”

FourIsDaBest: Now that you have a phone, let’s get you some new clothes! :D

NewUser: Ho2 dO y9u usEEee tHis?:??,

Agent 4 laughed at snorted loudly.

“What?”, Eight said worriedly. “Did I do something wrong?”

“No, no! It’s just cute seeing you learn how to use a phone.”

Once again, blood rushed to Eight’s face.

“Here, I’ll show you some basics of how to use a phone!”

•••

After an hour or so of electronic basics with Four, Agent 8 successfully posted his first picture on Instaclam. 

It had only one like so far. (From Four of course!)

Four clapped his hands together. 

“Now that you have a phone, it’s time to get gear! Let’s goooooooo!” 

He cheered, and grabbed Eight’s hand.

Three groaned, and the three of them continued on their journey around inkopolis.

When they got to the clothing stores, Eight was told to roam around and pick out anything he liked.

After some time looking around, some fashion tips from Four, and trying on clothing for the right size (most things were too big), the agents were satisfied with their haul and continued to the next item on the shopping list: Weapons for turf war!

As soon as they got to Sheldon’s shop, him and Four immediately started chatting up a storm. 

“Four’s almost as talkative as Sheldon, so put them together and they’ll never shut up.” complained Three. 

She seemed to be lightening up, which relieved Eight. 

Once Eight was told the basics of the turf war, he began trying out different weapons. 

After a long time testing them out, the ones that were being purchased today were a custom blaster, a splattershot jr, and an octobrush. 

 

It was still early in the afternoon, but Four wanted plenty of time to set up Eight’s room. 

Four quickly ordered some Seanwiches to eat when they got back to the room. Admittedly, Eight was starting to get hungry after a long day, but didn’t want to say anything, so he sighed a silent sigh of relief when Four walked back with a bag of take-out, emblemed with the Crusty Sean logo.

The condo reserved for agents of the Squidbeak Splatoon was located just a short distance out of Inkopolis Square, so it was just a short walk to get there. 

When the three agents opened the door, they found Captain Cuttlefish, Pearl, Marina, and two other squids Eight recognized as the Squid Sisters. The condo was quite nice, with a large main area and kitchen, with a hallway with several doors leading to bedrooms. 

The bedroom doors read in order:

Captain’s Quarters  
Agent 1  
Agent 2  
Agent 3  
Agent 4  
Pearl & Marina

And a door newly decorated with the words Agent 8. 

“Is this.. Is this m-my room?”

Pearl smiled.

“Why don’tcha open it up?” She said. 

When he did, he was greeted with the most beautiful room ever. 

A large banner decorated with the words, 

“Welcome home, Eight!”

caught him by surprise. 

He felt tears well up in his eyes.

“Thank you guys... so much!”

Four laughed. 

“You’re the cutest when you’re happy, you know that?”

•••

Despite such a tiring day, Eight found himself wide awake in his new bed (which was super comfy, by the way.)

Luckily, Eight felt a buzz from his phone, happy to see a text from Four, being an idiot as usual.

FourIsDaBest: OH CARP!!! I totally forgot that we need to get your identification papers and stuff!! We gotta do that first thing in the morning? Okay? Make sure you get lots of rest, you need it! Good night, Eight! :D

NewUser: Good night, Four :)

FourIsDaBest: Ooh hold on

NewUser’s nickname is now Agent8.

FourIsDaBest: There we go!!! :D now everyone will know who you are in the agent group chat. Good night sleep tight!

Agent8: The what

Agent8: Four that what

Agent8: Agent group chat?

Agent8: Four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DONT WORRY THIS TOTALLY ISNT THE ENDING... there’s gonna be so much more 
> 
> also there might be some 4x8 we’ll see...


	3. three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> eight has to walk to the square by himself to meet four there. loneliness brings back unwanted memories

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HI I AM SO SORRY FOR TAKING SO LONG TO UPDATE.. HOPEFULLY ILL HAVE THE MOTIVATION TO UPDATE IT FASTER ^_^
> 
> also heh heh... is it hurt/comfort time???

Eight woke up. He felt... rather sick, actually. While he definitely needed a long sleep, it seemed like he got too much and woke up feeling overall bad and tired. Not a great start. 

Grabbing his phone from his new desk, he looked at the time. 

12:40. 

Eight sighed and red through his notifications.

He got slightly panicked when is phone said there were 243 messages, but calmed down once he realized that it was the “group chat” that Four was talking about. He noticed there was a separate message from him.

FourIsDaBest: Morning, sleepyhead! :D Hopefully all the buzzing from the agent group chat didn’t wake you up. You looked like you hadn’t gotten a proper night of rest in year yesterday! Haha

FourIsDaBest: Anyway, I’m in the square right now, and we still have some things we need to do, so when you wake up, come down here as soon as possible! See you :D

Eight quickly typed out a response.

Agent8: Morning to you as well! I’ll be there in 15 minutes. 

Eight quickly got dressed in his agent attire (the black one-sleeved crop) and went to leave the apartment.

He was still feeling rather sick, but figured it was just the aftermath of a much too long sleep.

He was slightly nervous about walking to Inkopolis Square on his own. 

Very nervous, actually. He felt his hands trembling slightly as he closed the door to the apartment.

It was stupid, he thought, to be scared of walking alone to someplace that was only ten minutes away.

But why was he shaking?

All he could think about was the isolation in the metro. 

The lampposts and trees of the neighborhood reminded him of the testing facilities. Everything seemed like the testing facilities. It was all morphing into bad things. 

He was so alone. So, so alone.

Test Failed. 

It hurt. It hurt so bad. 

Test Failed. 

Eight couldn’t breathe. He was drowning. 

He felt the packs of toxic ink still exploding on his back.

Test Failed. 

He was breathing so fast and heavily that his vision swam in and out of focus.

Why was Eight on the ground now? He didn’t remember falling.

His back seared with the phantom pains of Kamabo Co. His scars throbbed. 

He couldn’t see. He couldn’t think. 

Eight barely registered that the gasping, sobbing noises were coming from him.

The fear he felt was paralyzing. It leaves you unable to move.

You failed. 

You failed.

You failed. 

The last thing Eight registered was a shape standing over him, yelling. He couldn’t understand it. 

Then everything was dark and silent.


End file.
